


Respite

by DedicatedSeeker



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedSeeker/pseuds/DedicatedSeeker
Summary: Blake comes home after her work hoping to spend time her wife, only to find her still working. She decides to use some diversionary tactics to get her attention elsewhere.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. It’s been a while since I last updated, and I failed in my goal to post something last month, but I do have plans for two posts this month. One of them is this oneshot inspired by a gift as I get back in the groove of things. I also have news that I hope you’ll find exciting, so be sure to check out the end note. Blake is trans in this fic. Enjoy!

After an exhausting day of lecturing the young adults of Vale, Blake was glad to leave Beacon University’s sprawling campus and come home to a different kind of harmonious atmosphere. The night was cooler, so she opted to grab some takeout from her wife’s favorite restaurant near the school. Cooking with Weiss was an interesting experience, one that Blake didn’t necessarily want to repeat later.

It had been a long week for the two, and Blake wanted nothing more than to wrap herself around Weiss and cuddle the stress out of the younger woman. The CEO had been pressuring herself to strike a deal by the end of the week, and Blake, swamped with last minute student conferences, lessons to teach, and exams to grade before the university’s deadline prior to the start of spring break, couldn’t do anything more than offer fleeting comforts for Weiss whenever they’d pass each other in their mansion that somehow felt larger as the week went on. But now Blake was done with everything she needed to accomplish and planned to spend time with her wife, even if that meant dragging her away from her home office.

Blake quietly entered their mansion and set the takeout bags on the dining table after flicking on the lights. Their home was dark except for a light in Weiss's home office, which unfortunately didn't surprise Blake. She sighed, shaking her head and debated whether she should accompany her wife as she walked to their bedroom.

As she started changing, Blake stared into the closet and smirked as an idea came to her. Well, _that_ was one way to get Weiss's attention.

* * *

"Working late again?" Blake asked, leaning against the office door with her arms crossed as she watched Weiss pacing the room.

"Yes, I--" Weiss paused as she looked over Blake's new outfit, which only made the Faunus' smirk widen. She slowly sauntered over, taking great pleasure in her wife's suddenly pink cheeks that she tried to hide by turning her head. Blake, being the outrageous fool that she was according to her wife, cupped a warm cheek and turned her head.

"Yes?" Blake asked, softly enough to make Weiss huff.

"What are you doing wearing that at home?" Weiss replied, making her wife laugh and raise a brow.

"I could ask you the same thing." Blake gestured to Weiss's own button up shirt, amused when she looked down at her outfit in surprise before rolling her eyes. While Weiss was wearing a black one, Blake had opted for white. As for their pants..."We're every monochromatic color scheme lover's fantasy right now."

"Don't be weird." Weiss slapped her shoulder lightly before placing her hands on her hips, looking up at Blake with pursed lips that she was sorely tempted to kiss. "If you must know, I had an online meeting earlier and forgot to change." She undid her purple tie as she spoke, but Blake stopped her from taking it off by placing a hand over hers then gently tugging the tie. Those familiar blue eyes were staring at her, anticipation building within. Blake thought to the last time they used a tie and smirked. That wasn't in her plan, but if it helped Weiss relax...

"You can change now." That unsurprisingly earned another light slap on her shoulder, and she laughed quietly. "Come here and relax with me. You've been working too hard." She kissed the expected protests from her wife's lips and, while she was distracted, wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and picked her up. Blake made her way over to the big chair behind Weiss's desk and sat, effectively positioning them so that her wife was straddling her. Weiss made a small sound against her lips, one that she swallowed for as long as she could before the other woman pulled away, her cheeks fully flushed now.

In between heavy breaths, Weiss softly spoke, the sudden hoarseness of her voice sending a delightful tingle down Blake's spine and lower. "You're incorrigible."

"It's why you married me." Blake retorted with no hesitation. She shifted herself on the chair just slightly, enough for Weiss to swallow a rebuttal as she felt Blake brush against her. The next breath she let out was too quick, and Blake took the chance to tug the tie again so that they were face to face. Both of them were sporting blushes now, but Blake didn’t care to hide her flustered state.

“You still didn’t answer me,” Weiss murmured in between kisses.

“What?” Blake mumbled, leaning in again. The last thing on her mind was any question and more of an answer to how to get her wife relaxed. Weiss rolled her eyes.

“Why are you wearing this?” Weiss gestured to the white button up, which Blake almost never wore at home. She smirked, and Blake could see the regret in her wife’s eyes at the look and especially when she leaned forward to whisper.

“I know you love it when I wear fancy clothes like this.” Her hands teasingly traced over Weiss’s lithe form as she lowered her voice. “Unless you want me to take it off? That could be a way to relieve your stress.”

Ignoring how absolutely red her face was, Weiss crossed her arms. "What would your students think if they heard you speaking like this? There's nothing politically proper about the way you're speaking."

"Politically proper..." Blake smirked, amused now. She leaned back in the chair, mouth quirking up even more at Weiss's small annoyed huff. Once again, she was glad she had insisted on getting a chair that allowed her to do that. "Our entire relationship is anything but politically proper. Sometimes I wonder if it's why certain students sign up for my class instead of picking other professors."

"We're not that famous..." Weiss murmured, trailing off as Blake's brow slowly rose at the statement.

"That's like saying that tea is inferior to coffee. A simple incorrect fact. And I know how much you enjoy your facts." Weiss rolled her eyes, and Blake could see a series of ripostes coming. Normally, she'd indulge Weiss, but from their earlier make out session and teasing, Blake was aching for some sort of relief. She hurriedly took off Weiss's belt and gently grabbed her wrists, halting any further remarks as she leaned forward. "But enough about that. I know you like to exercise your mind, but I think we can do that after we exercise our bodies. What do you say, love?"

Weiss would later insist that she hated how easily she gave in.

**Author's Note:**

> The next update planned is a new chapter for Fair Trials, which I hope to get out before the end of the month. In other news, I recently started a Discord server--to fawn over Weiss and Blake--with an emphasis on monochrome but also including other topics if anyone's interested in that. It's still new, so there's not much happening, but I wanted a place where new monochrome content can flourish. I might also occasionally post snippets of future content. If you're interested, come check it out. I have a tumblr too, so if the link expires, just ask or message me for another. https://discord.gg/ZKA3tsZS


End file.
